Mother
by Shadows of the Fairies
Summary: FE:SS Trying to be strong isn't easy, isn't it? Well, Joshua knows the feeling. JoshuaxArtur. My first FE:SS fic. Please R&R.


Shadow Angel: Meep. ... :3 My first FE:SS ficcy! Yep, it's JoshuaxArtur. x3 SHWEE! I think they're my current obsession. :3

Lily: Whoo boy, another obsession... o.o;

Cloud: Shuddup. :3

Lily: O.O;

Shadow: xD I taught Cloud how to speak!

Lily: o.o;;;

Cloud: Shadow, shuddup. :3

Shadow: O.O;;; I never taught you how to say my name! Who...?

Joshua: ... :snickersnicker:

Shadow: ... :sighs: x.x; Disclaimer, Umbreon.

Shadow the Spiffy Umbreon: Shadow doesn't own Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. :3 Neither does Shadow.

Lily: TWO SHADOWS! x.x; IT'S A NIGHTMARE!

Shadow: Oh, this takes place sometime after Chapter 15, and before the final battle. :D

_

* * *

Joshua...my dear, sweet child..._

"...Joshua? Hey, Joshua! Hello? Hello!"

Marisa twitched slightly. "Joshua, what in the name of the Stones is wrong with you! Your usually cheery personality seems like a thing of the past now!"

The prince of Jehanna had his head bowed, not even facing the Crimson Flash, not taking the time to. "...Mother...must be strong...Mother..."

"JOSHUA!"

He sighed. "Marisa, leave me alone."

His voice was shaken and hinted with sorrow. This was not like him. Not like their gambling obsessed swordsman.

"...Joshua?"

"Just leave me alone." He growled deeply.

"I'm only trying to...!"

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

He faced her now. She saw the not-exactly-dried tears streaming down his faintly pale cheeks.

"...Joshua." She sighed and left him in the small, yet spacious enough, tent.

"...Mother..."

(n.n)

"Aaaand...There! Feeling any better, Ewan?" Artur smiled brightly.

"Heheh, yep! Much better!" Ewan smirked, bouncing a bit. "Say...have you seen Amelia?"

Artur blinked. "Hmm. She could probably be with Ross or General Duessel..."

Ewan smiled. "Thanks Artur! Hey, I should show you my magic sometime! I already showed Princess Eirika and she thought I was very talented! Isn't that neat?"

Artur chuckled. "Yes, very. I guess I might have some time to watch you tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Artur! Thanks again!" Ewan's smile grew and he ran off towards the tent Duessel and Cormag shared, hoping Amelia would be somewhere near.

"...Artur, is it?"

Artur gasped, and turned sharply, finding himself facing the Crimson Flash. He sighed in relief. "Ahh, yes. Marisa?"

"Yes, that's me. Do you...err, have you met up with Joshua yet?"

Artur tilted his head to the side and blinked in confusion. "...Oh, Prince Joshua of Jehanna? Yes, I know him...I've met up with him when he first joined our army..."

Marisa sighed and ran her hand through her violet locks. "Well...He hasn't been..._himself _lately."

"...He hasn't been himself? ...Why, may I ask?"

Marisa switched her gaze to the tent Joshua and Artur shared. "...It's probably his mother's death. It must've really hit him like a brick tied to a Heavy Spear. That would hurt, wouldn't it?" She kind of said the last line to herself.

Artur frowned. "That isn't good...I should probably check on him...Some comforting might do him some good."

Marisa twitched and sighed. "I tried that already, and it only made him feel much worse."

"...It's worth trying."

"...True." Marisa nodded. "Well, good luck with that..." She shrugged and headed off. Where? Who knows, she might be pursuing Colm for running off with Shamshir. Or maybe Cormag. His wyvern might have eaten it...

"...Prince Joshua..."

(o.o)

"...Hello? Prince Joshua?" Artur walked up to the swordsman, who was currently polishing the Jehanna's Sacred Twin sword, Audhulma.

Joshua blinked and looked up at the bishop. "...Oh, Artur."

He _was_ different. Artur could see it in his deep bloodred eyes. That unusual, sorrowful sparkle...

"...Are you alright? ...You...Marisa has told me you have been acting strangely. I wish to help you..."

The prince's eyes narrowed. "...No thanks."

"...Prince Joshua...Please, I am merely trying to..."

"I...don't need any type of aid at all. I'm strong, I can pull through this." Joshua slowly closed his eyes, his mother's last words repeating in his mind.

_Joshua...my dear, sweet child..._

_Joshua..._

"...Prince Joshua- Ah!"

Joshua--how do I say it...jumped--onto the bishop and wrapped his arms tightly around his torso, murmuring his name over and over again.

"Prince Joshua...a-are you okay...?"

Joshua looked up at Artur with one eye open, his usual grin on his face. "Never been better." He leaned against the bishop and pressed his chapped lips against his.

Artur's face literally turned red. Joshua was kissing him! _Kissing him!_

"...Mmm." Artur leaned in, his arms snaking around the prince's waist. Joshua moaned softly and tilted his head slightly, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. Artur's eyes widened a bit, then closed, a tear dribbling down his cheek.

"Mmm..." The two separated, and leaned against each other, content. "...Prince Joshua, I..." Artur was silenced when Joshua pressed his finger against his lips.

"Don't worry. I know what you're gonna say at this point." He winked at the other man, causing his face to redden.

"P-Prince Joshua..." He sighed and leaned against his chest. "...I-I..." His eyes closed and yawned softly. "...love you..."

"Artur..." He smiled, his eyes half-closed, stroking his tousled hair. He loved him...That made his day to hear those three words.

"You have healed me...But I will never forget my mother."

* * *

Shadow: ...o.o; :squeals: ... :3 Well, review pwease! 


End file.
